Sleeping Beauty
by VioletDeath9
Summary: My Second Chung x Elesis! Ship them so much * * anyways Chung an Elesis live in a world much like ours even when it comes to the date. I'm gonna throw some bs like judo in US so they have reasons to train and things to explain the gangs weapon use in today's world. This will Prolly have lots lemon but lots fluff as well hope u give it a chance :3
1. Sleeping beauty Prologue 1

_**DISCLAIMER OBVIOUSLY IM NOT KOG SO I DONT OWN ELSWORD ALTHOUGH I ALSO WANT TO THIBK MY IDEA IS MY ORIGINAL IDEA SORRY IF IT SEEMS LIKE SOMETHIN YOU KNOW. IVE NEVER HEARD OF ANYTHING LIKE IT SOOOO. MY WRITING IT. DEAR READERS AND REVIEWS AT ALL IS HAPPILY EXCEPTED. PLEASE ENJOY**_

 **Prologue 1**

 _Chung Sieker, June 23, 2015_

I feel horrible. No more than horrible. Is there even a word strong enough to describe this emotion of mine? Maybe there isn't, but my shame doesn't help either. After all this time and still I can not look her in the eyes. I am the one to blame. I am the heinous monster that did this to her. Why? Why has life been so cruel? Just as I started to truly feel that life has dealt its blows to me and is being kind for a change... only for it to not give me any punishment. Oh Elesis how will I face you? Will we be together again?

 _Chung Sieker, July 11, 2015_

I was with Elsword today. He handles the topic of Elesis to an extent. He has trained ever harder since that day, and the darkness inside me does not know how he does it. The darkness...I see Elesis in him. I miss her so much. Oh Elesis. Elesis why? **Elesis why only you!?** **Why you at all!? Why wasn't it I to have the punishment!? Elesis!** \- the writing is to dark and scribbled to read here an obvious angry mess was left on the paper during its scripture.

 _Chung Sieker, August 7, 2015_

It-It is unbelievable I can not be any happier. She...she...Elesis. I can't even begin to write a correct form of my feelings now. I am overwhelmed with joy and relief at today. I know elsword is as well, and yet...the darkness still lurks here. Still I can not fully face you. Elesis where do I even begin?


	2. Sleeping Beauty Prologue 2

**I plan to update at least weekly gonna aim for that now that the prologue is done don't forget to tell me what you think of the story Elesis will look like GM Chung TT if u were wondering Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Prologue 2**

 _Elesis Sieghart, 11:37 p.m. August 7, 2015_

Everyone has visited and left hours ago. Rena and Ara were excited that I woke up so close to my birthday. "Missed it by two days! Just couldn't be on time Elesis?" Rena asked helping break tension. *Sigh* Even as I write and know it's late my mind busies me. I am somewhat looking forward to rehabilitation I can't wait to be up moving around practicing again, sparring with Elsword. No one has changed much, yet the time that's passed baffles me. The past...I dont remember what happened exactly, but when I tried to bring it up the group became uncomfortable. To save them worry I will wait till I remember. I was with Chung, but there are so many gaps...a loud crash and I feel intense pain some loud noise maybe a bright flash?...and the rest of the memory is black. Chung won't look me in the face for very long. I can't handle seeing him so pained. It only strengthens my resolve to get out of here! Chung, Elsword, everyone I will be home soon.

 **Thus ends the prologues! I'll Prolly update later today or tonight partly be cuz Elesis's prologue was so short XD Enjoy your morning evenin or night from wherever you are dear reader!**


	3. Chapter 1 The Nightmare

**alright i have returned as promised! please please please comment. If u guys dont say anything it makes me think its bad T.T btw sorry its been so short i shoulda grouped the prologues but thought atmosphere would be better if they were separated. This will be way longer promise ;p**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Chung Sieker, July 18, 2013_

It's kind of warm shorts weather. No it's may. It's THIS day. No please let me wake up! Please, but I know it's already too late and I have to let the nightmare play out...

I'm waiting outside at the usual corner of the parking lot, waiting for _her_. Leaning against my average black car thinking of the days problems I see her walk out. She seems kinda mad, but in my dreams she just seems so beautiful. Seeing her mad makes me mad though. She gets to the car and sits in the back seat behind the passenger seat with our stuff in the front. "Why are you still mad at me Elesis? Because the teacher paired me up with her again? I can't change that"

She looks out the window next to her and grumpily mumbles,"It doesn't help you danced with her so much. You danced with her almost more than me."

Now if I had control of this nightmare I would've said,"you look so cute when you make that face. Come on lets go for a walk at that park you like," but my nightmare isn't kind. "Really Elesis? Really? You've been like this all week! Knock it off you're not five! Besides it's not like you weren't off with _him_! Letting him get you a drink, take your hand, wrap his mangy arms around your waste and sweep you across the dance floor! This is ridiculous Elesis!"

"Whatever! Fine I'll go get a ride from Add, or call Rena or something! I don't think I can sit in this car with you!" No Elesis don't go! I'm screaming, but the nightmare persist to torment me.

"Yeah sure get a ride from Add you know he pervs for Eve! At least then I know I can TRUST him!"

"Trust Chung! Trust!" Elesis no I'm just hurt please don't go we need to stop lets get out of this car and go to the park! Please, yet the torment continues."Chung just drive!"and I-

"Chung! Chung wake up! You need to east something before we go see Elesis," Aisha's voice says saving me from the gruesomeness that was sure to unfold in my subconscious. We sit there in silence for a few moments. I don't want to move. I don't want to continue life.

Ara knocks on my door, " Aisha did you get- Oh Chung...again? here," she grabs some tissues on top of my cabinet.

"I don't need...,"I touch my hand to my face. Of course this is how it is. It's how been every morning since that day in may. That beautiful day that should've went so differently. I wipe the tears from my face.

"Guys breakfast is gonna get co- Chung again? wait just a second dear," Rena comes back with everyone else...everyone but Elsword. they all come into my room without my permission and just start to!..to hug me. it seems like Rena knew I was angry. She always seems to know," Elsword's outback training if you want to join him? But have breakfast first okay?" she asked kindly and gently.

"Alright. Now you guys scram so I can get dressed."

"What if I wanna watch?"

"Ha ha very funny Add go..you're so weird"

"Made ya smile didn't it?" and he left with everyone at that.

After breakfast I trained with Elsword letting him work on whatever he wanted which today happened to be trying to get passed a block or strike so they can't block. He did well, but my heart just wasn't into it that morning even though it usually was. So similar to Elesis. Elesis...I hid my lip quiver Elsword is just as broken as I am. Hmm..should I really ask? Yes becuase I would ask Elesis if she were in his position, and he wants to be so similar to her. "Elsword, how are you doing? I'm falling apart, yet you seem to be putting on such a strong front?" and I'll never forget that smile and how Elesis like he was just then.

"Easy Chung. I know she'll wake up. She'll be home and things will be fine. This is Elesis a thing like that won't stop her. I know if I have faith I'm doing what she would want me to do. No what she WOULD do, so it makes it easier. Lets go see her now."

 **Im pretty sleepy so im ending chapter one here plus Ik where im picking up at tomorrow. Was this chapter decent length? please tell me? XD anways have a good night evening morning from wherever u r Night dear readers**


	4. Chapter 2: The Flowers

**Alright** **I'm gonna tell it straight I thought bout droppin this story** **becuz I've been swamped with work and school starts tomorrow but someone said they liked it and I'm gonna write it. Im beggin for forgiveness for not updating. My boyfriends dad died and my life got really busy becuz of that's. Anyways enough sob stories bout me onto chapter 2** -btw if I don't change dates it's the same day :p-

 _Chapter 2: The Flowers_

The drive to where they have Elesis is so scenic. I know she would love it, but it torments me. The forest is so lush, and I can see a stream running through it. I get lost in the view today but then the memories take over. Tires screeching, glass shattering, things colliding I'm there again and everything is going by too fast and I see her red hair and...and..."Chung, Chung we're here," Raven snaps me back to the present," Hey let's go," and off we go.

I never go straight to her room though. I always have a nurse hand me the vase for the new flowers and water. This time I brought her 'Philippine Ground Orchids' or so the flower shop lady said. They are a light purple with a wonderful scent that reminded me of Elesis, and the pedals almost form a star. I thought it would be a nice soft shade against Elesis usual red style.

And then the usual routine starts. Rena will break the ice telling Elesis about something silly that had happened since the last time we were here, and Raven would talk about a new battle strategy he thought of. Aisha would sit near the foot of her bed doin homework, and when asked why she would say," I want Elesis to know that I'm still studying hard," which was a good enough answer. Eve would pipe of after Raven talking about new drone designs along with Add discussing his ideas as well, and both them agreeing they needed Elesis's expertise on weapons to decide whose idea was superior. Ara never talked much she just held Elesis's hand. If Rena was the kind compassionate big sister for Ara Elesis had been the tough cool one always pushing Ara to discover more with her techniques. Today though while I was standing in the hall waiting for alone time with Elesis I over heard Ara. She was crumbling. She wanted Elesis to help her again, she missed hr guidance, she begged for Elesis to return to them, for everyone needs her back. I couldn't do it I set the vase on the table and told Elsword he could go first today.

I walked off to courtyard of the facility and sat on a concrete bench off in the corner next to some roses no where as pretty as Elesis, no where near her red brilliance, not even close to how outstanding Elesis was, and...I let myself miss her. Let it consume me. I put my hands on my face, my elbows on my knees, and I let the tears streak down. She was a shining light. She understood how I felt alone. She was so like me, and I was so like her. My heart aches thinking about it. As I grab a hand on my chest in an attempt to feel less an old voice reaches my ears.

"You're awfully young to be here. Don't blame your self for the state the young lass is in she's strong willed. Just by looking at her anyone can tell she doesn't blame anyone, and that she'll be up soon enough."

"What are you-" I begin to ask then realize everyone must know Elesis here. How can you not notice a 17 year old where a bunch of elders are.

"You could talk to me about it. Why I'm old, but i got the ears of a bat. And I listen well too," and so I told the strange elder that Elesis was my gifriend, and that I knew it was my fault about what happened, that it was eating my alive... And all the feed back he gave me was," You're wrong". And for just then it was enough to make me want Elesis. I shook off my sorrow and shook their kind withered hand then went back to my love. Went back to my very own beautifully red rose.

-At the bottom corner of the page you can see tiny writing- "Elesis I love you. Return to me."

 _Chung Sieker, August 19, 2013_

"School starts in two days Elesis, and yet you remain in this state," I was mumbling to Elesis during my alone time with her it was just Elsword and I for right then so I was in no rush. I sighed and stared at her. I first since may. I took her all in. The gentle rise fall of the blanket on her, the way her lips were slightly parted, how the sunlight still lit up her hair crimson, and then I stared at her face, and I couldn't... The searches had turned to scars. "This isn't right!" I shouted " I have no marks at all, yet look at you! Your face! Your arms your legs! Elesis what have I done to you!?" I continued yelling breaking down and curling up in a chair as the darkness loomed over me. It only tormented me further.

"TRUST Chung! TRUST!" Elesis was yelling at me. "You danced with her almost more than me!" she yelled again.

"Chung leave the red head blondes are so much more fun," she said to me," No I love Elesis." I replied, but that wasn't the only memory haunting me. So many memories came back. It was like I saw them for how Elesis must have seen them. All these girls insisting on me leaving Elesis...I stayed like that for a while with the darkness only getti darker. Then it became unbearable as I relived the memories of that day in May. It was so sunny so pretty, and yet there was so much blood. So much blood, and it was Elesis's. She...She was being pinned by the other car, and I hear the screams, I hear Elesis's faint moans as she clings to consciousness and I see it. I see it all as clear as it was 3 months ago. And it haunts, then I feel it. Feel Elesis's warm hand on mine, and Im awake. In her room with her asleep. Her hand had drifted off the side again. I had never given muc thought to sleeping beauty, but right then I knew the ache Prince Phillip must have felt for Auora. The loneliness that must've tried to consume him. "I'm sorry Prince Phillip I'm not you. I can't fight a dragon and wake Elesis up. There is nothing I can fight because I can not fight time and make it release Elesis from her state. I am powerless"...

And that ends chapter 2 just in time for my bed time M*A*S*H episode. I hope you liked this chapter I tried to make it longer becuz lets face it the others were rlly short. Dear readers have a good evening morning night from where ever you r -oh btw no lu or ciel in this when I thought of this story they weren't out yet sorry- *was to lazy to bold this part*


	5. Chapter 3: The Joy

Hiiii sorry I'm a horrible updater if it's any consolation I couldn't get fan fiction to work for a few days so I had to put stuff on hold. Happy Labor Day btw! Hope ur enjoying this story :3

 _Chapter 3: The Joy_

 _Elsword Sieghart, 10:09 p.m. August 7, 2015_

I was outside when it happened. Sitting there in the courtyard with her window near by was always what I did when Chung had his alone time. He was my ride back, and now it was like a tradition. Everyone visited once a week if not more, but just Chung and myself visited everyday. Thus having him as my ride back became our routine, we could make small talk about tactics or on days Chung was doing really good we would tell stories about Elesis, which always made me feel better, but most of the time we got some small amount of junk food. As I'm sitting in the courtyard admiring the way the fountain looked during dusk I notice it's incredibly quite from Elesis's room, and I know Chung doesn't talk much but there is always a soft murmur. This makes me listen more intently, and I realize I was being silly. He might be asleep, so I got up to check on him and I hear the sound I've waited almost 2 years to hear...the sound of my sisters voice. I almost didn't believe, almost thought I was dreaming, so I dashed to the room that had kept sister during her slumber. Then there in the doorway I saw a sight that made me even a little romantic for a second, and my joy engulfed me as I sank to my knees in her doorway and watched Chung's sadness melt away. Watced my sister be here among the waking again, and I couldn't have asked for more at that moment.

~Flashback~ (Chung pov)

I felt something stir underneath me, and I woke up slightly startled hearing a voice I had only dreamt of hearing for 2 years murmuring,"uhn...Ch-Chung? Chung where are we?," and I was overcome with so much emotion at seeing her awake there was no way to contain myself.

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her as if I'd never let go again,"Oh god Elesis. You're here. You're awake! God Elesis next time we go to the park. Dear god Elesis!," I breath in the scent of her. I feel her arms wrap around me, and she slightly crumbles for a second whispering in my ear.

"Chung where are we? I can't remember anything. Please," and I don't hesitate to miss a beat.

" Elesis everything is okay now, you're here now. Elsword! Nurse!," and Elsword rises from the doorway with happy tears on face. I hadn't even noticed him. "Elesis," was all he could say as he left to get a nurse with the happiest smile I'd seen on any of us since May.

"Chung. I...I don't remember anything. At all just names and vague things, and it's making me frantic please. Please help me."

I was still overcome with happiness that I brought Elesis close to me, and as I was going to kiss her I saw confusion on her face an stopped. She could barely support herself up. I gave a soft chuckle "Guess that'll have to wait. Elesis can you sit up? I'm not sure if you're muscles would be strong enough."

"I-"

"No, no you don't missy here I'm having someone get the doctor, but before you get all crazy and up and about we need to stretch your muscles. They're a bit out of date dear," the nurse walked in saying," Now you two get your friends you know they'd want to be here I think the Prince just broke the spell," and Elsword left to call the gang. "You too young man. Give the lady room."

"I will never leave her side again, so if I have to go to the other side of the room fine, but I Need to stay with Elesis."

"Fine, Fine just stay over there" she said with a small knowing smile waving to a place out of her way.

The gang was there shortly, and Elesis muscles had been worked on enough where she had minor movement. She could sit up with a but of help which might have eased how she got overwhelmed by the group. It was mostly happy tears that night. We didn't want to overwhelm Elesis. I would not mess this up. I Will make her happy and be the best knight ever for her, so we avoided what happened and as we all got going I waited till it was just Elsword, Elesis, and myself.

"We'll be back tomorrow Sis. When you're strong enough we're going to celebrate your birthday," Elsword said and started walking out the door.

" I will be here at 9am tomorrow everyone will arrive after me. I'm sorry they won't let me sleep on the couch in here. I'd even sleep in the tree outside, but there resolution is firm. Good Night Elesis. You don't know how I've waited for this," and with that I lifted her hand to my lips and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Good Night, Chung," She said with the sweetest smile that not even my dreams could conjure,"Come back. I'll be waiting," I said I not a thing would stop me and I went on my way.

*Chung thought of the chapter- Curse u Nurse lady let me stay here!- *

All right it's late guys n I need to sleep. Good morning evening or night from where ever you are. Also sorry I've been to lazy to bold these


	6. Chapter 4: Monster

Let's not even talk about how I don't update. I had 4 projects 3 big test one paper and I'm scheduled for work more now. I just * exasperated sigh* I'll update when I can. If anyone is even reading this anymore XD without further ado (did I spell that right?)

Chapter 4: Monster

 _Chung Sieker December 23, 2014_

The feelings are ebbing away. I am becoming numb from the torture of my emotions. Why do I go everyday? Why can I not overcome? ...Guilt. I adore her, cherish her, would put her over any other, and this shall be my demise. The guilt doesn't care, doesn't notice anything; it takes over when it pleases. When we went Christmas shopping all together not even a week ago it was last year repeating itself.

The group has slightly adjusted to no Elesis: they now get her presents first. Afterwards we eat and branch off to do shopping, or rather they do shopping...

Is such my fate am I bound to repeat all my pains? My mother dies while I'm still very small. Then my father too disappears, and Rena cares for me. Elesis becomes my first friend since his death. She is a fiery spirit that brings such warmth, and she is gone. Why? Becuase it is my fate!? Becuase something detest me!? Becuase I-because something- ...is wrong-

I started the day willing to shop but everywhere there is Elesis: those flowers would look great in her room, she said she like shoes like that, there's that training mat she wanted for stretching, on and on I agonize about what should be, on and on. I can't conceal much more guilt, the pain of loss consuming me, so I hide myself away in Elesis's favorite bookstore in the back trying to read and forget and read and read and continually I do this for more than an hour when I hear a monotone voice lean over me. "Chung the mall will close very shortly. It is time to leave," Eve says, and Add strolls up both oblivious to my searing heart. " Didn't get much did ya? Welp you're gonna have to come back on your own. I guess you could just make us all paper snowflakes though" he said in his usually snarky tone, and I was done. I could not stay near people then, for never had I wanted to act out in senseless violence. I needed cold air and no company. Mummblin some response about going to a different store I leave the two there.

I am angry, jealous of them. Add was crazy at first yes. He practically studied everything possible about Eve because of his nasod interest, but some where in there he has come to strongly care for her, and followers her endlessly. She does not care. She does not want a lap dog. T hough she has adjusted to him, she pretty mush just ignores him. They could be easily happily together. They could BE together. Elesis is unreachable to me, and for who knows how long!

Once the cold winter air bites me I began to regain some control over myself, and keep walking to nowhere in particular. This is not how I should be! I am not sn angry person! I love everyone in the gang! What is going on with me! What are my emotions doing! Then I stopped unable to keep going I just stand there, and sink to my knees burrying my face, my sorrows, my insanity, in my hands. I do not move for a long time.

I heat something approaching. I recognise the music I hear playing. It is tool's parabola, and I know from sharing a wall with Raven that it is him. He stops behind me. Doesn't say a word. He lifts me up, and we simply walk back to his car. For a longer time still we listen to his music, and I understand him a little more. He has only told Rena what truly happened to him, but I know at first seeing her gave him great pain. He has overcome his obstacle of emotions, and in his own way he is helping me with mine. Finally we are full circle and parabola plays again, this time though, I pay close attention to it, and a small clearing has broken the constan fog of my mind. He drove us home.

This year went so much like last that first year. This time though I drove to the mall, and was able to drive home. Being the only one home I decided to recover my very fragile sanity by taking a long shower. With the hot water rushing over me I began to relax. The only problem with relaxing is that emotions sink in faster.

The pain reclaims me. I feel an empty void in my chest. It is not That it lets things out, but it keeps things out, keeps me hollow...and threatens to consume me. Just as last year I sank to my knees, only this time in a hot shower rather than in the winter night, only this time there would be no Raven. I am consumed in it.

It is not until the water is cold and I hear the front door open that I leave the shower. Barely stumbling to my room I close the door and curl up into a neat ball to warm up faster, but the void is not gone. "What is wrong with me? Why do o have no control? How could I have let that happen to Elesis? I wasn't protecting her. Even now I am useless," such are my thoughts in this time because the self-loathing and pity command me as such.

All right g'night morning afternoon eveyone I tried to make this chapter longer sorry I didn't do any editing :/


End file.
